The present invention relates generally to the protection of aerial power transmission lines, and more particularly, to a tool for installing vibration dampers on the lines to prevent galloping and consequent breakage of the lines.
Under certain weather conditions when aerial power transmission conductor lines become coated with ice and are exposed to wind, the phenomenon of galloping occurs. Galloping defines the low frequency, large amplitude natural vibration of the lines. The conductor lines can be seriously damaged and often broken by this weather-induced phenomenon.
One preventive solution to this problem is to attach to the conductors an aerodynamic aerial conductor vibration damper, an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,566. A vibration damper reduces the amplitude of vibration of the conductors and thereby mitigates the galloping phenomenon.
The aerodynamic aerial conductor vibration damper in question comprises an elongated plate or fin depending from a plastic clamping member in the form of a split sleeve integral with the fin. The internal diameter of the split sleeve is less than the external diameter of the conductor, and the split sleeve is sufficiently resilient so that the split sleeve can be interference fitted onto the conductor, covering more than 180.degree. of its circumference.
The damper is applied to the conductor with an installation tool. The problem which this invention addresses is the need to provide a tool which simply and quickly installs dampers on the aerial conductors suspended between supporting towers.